IRobot
by KillzoneInsurgent
Summary: Jake was born knowing about robots, but what he doesn't know is that the robots are born knowing about him, he has a tough decision choosing destroying all robots, or go outcast like his cyborg girlfriend


CHAPTER 1

"Good morning ladies, gentlemen, robots, and cyborg, Welcome to the first annual Getaway Give Away! Where only one of eighty billion of these civilians can win the Getaway!" The speaker tripled the ticket master's voice, young twenty-two year old Jake has been dreaming of winning a Get away since he turned eight-teen. The ticket master rolled a extra-extra-large bingo roller as a ball rolled into the man's hand,"And the winner is….. seven billion, two hundred and twenty-six million, eight hundred and one thousand and forty-five!" Millions of complains and groaned were heard from all over the crowd but one shriek of a yes was heard, everyone turned to the middle of the crowd and saw Jake push through the crowd upfront happily. The ticket master shook his hand and gave him a ticket and pushed him in the train behind him,"Have fun, good luck surviving! I mean on your way there!" Jake sat down and took a look out of the crowd some laughed and others grinned/smirked, Jake shrugged and took out his phone and played Geometry Dash.

A Day Later

After taking a train and cruise to Hawaii, he walked down the stairs to the clear pavement, and took a screen shot near the crystal waters and a photo of the giant volcano and forest. A security grabbed my phone and threw it in the ocean."What the hell dude! That's my only contact to my family!" the security smiled and whispered,"Perfect," Jake looked at him and responded,"What was that?" The guard shook his head,"Sorry no phones allowed." Jake told the guard that's not a law in the state and that I searched it yesterday,"This law had just been decided this morning," the guard lied, Jake shook his head and walked down the path to the village

the guard took out a gun and pointed at Jake's head, but a mysterious Robot grabbed his hand and pointed at the guard,"Listen, if you shoot him now, his family will never think that he was killed by a volcano, we need to terminate his without causing and suspicion, got it?" the robot said,"Yes Chloe," the security shakily said. The robot took the gun and threw it in the ocean and walked off,"She looks exactly like a human for a robot, except that she's bold," the guard whispered to another guard. Jake rented a first-class yearly room and walked upstairs to pack, as soon as he finished he put on a new shirt, a knock on his door had him rapidly put on his shirt and deodorant. Jake opened the door to see a beautiful bold women her age,"Hi um I need help to fix the television in my room," Jake firmly agreed as he knew he liked her, when Jake walked in to fix the television Chloe took out a pistol,"Hey, Chloe I get your defensive but if i'm going to do this you put the gun away," Jake said turning the Chloe. " _f*ck, how are we going to get him if he literally has eyes on the back of his head!"_

ONE MONTH LATER

After a day and a month Jake still managed to see many people trying to kill him, and everyday, Chloe started to slow down on the chances of trying to kill him. On the special event at night, Jake brought a knife and a gun along with him as the traditional fire show began. The first event a man had to hold two sticks of fire while walking across a tightrope with sharks below him in water, finally he managed to get across. After hours of this Jake headed to the "tiki hut cafe" and got a cake, but before he even took a bite he saw a red cylinder shaped item in his cake, and took it out as it was dynamite. Jake ran out to the beach and threw the dynamite into a hole in the sand and covered it with more sand. He saw on the tip of his eye a man behind him with a knife sneaking up on him, Jake turned as the man hid the knife, Jake walked by him and stabbed him in the neck as he found out it was a robot."What?" Jake turned to see a man walk up to him holding a gun,"You weren't suppose to see this! We were gonna control the entire planet and then the universe, but then there's citizens like you, who have something rare, special, we have to get rid of them Jake! If they live, we can't." The man said and put his finger on the trigger, Jake closed his eyes and heard a gun shot, Jake didn't feel no pain so he opened his eyes and saw Chloe behind the cyborg as he fell down onto the sandy floors,"Chloe what the h.." Chloe cut him off by kissing him on the lips,"Wait but aren't you a robot too?" I said,"No, my top of the body and head is human, the rest didn't survive the incident of a plane crash,"I like a lot, I did before but living on this island you either play by there rules or the terminate you, we got to go now!" Jake and Chloe ran to the boat area, but as soon as they boarded a guard pointed a gun at them on the deck,"You two think you got some nerve leaving this island, well let me tell you this, none of ya are leaving hear me NONE OF YA!" A gunshot was head.


End file.
